


Frozen, Funny, and Kinda Angsty

by aphohm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Funny, Naked and Afraid — Freeform, dennor implied, father son denice, mentions of other characters but unless they actually show up i wont tag them, plaontic denice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphohm/pseuds/aphohm
Summary: A really dumb naked and afraif au for hetalia. Ill probably edit this again later and what not. Enjoy!





	Frozen, Funny, and Kinda Angsty

**Author's Note:**

> A really dumb naked and afraif au for hetalia. Ill probably edit this again later and what not. Enjoy!

'Why did I agree to this again?' Iceland thought to himself as his canoe drew closer to the shore. Sure, he's talked to Canada before but he's never been in the deep of the Canadian Wilderness before. He shivers as a stiff breeze blows past. Finally, after what seems like forever, the canoe pulls up to the shore. Iceland decides that this was probably one of the stupidest ideas he's ever agreed to.

“Screw America and all his stupid ideas, I have no idea why I even like that guy,” Iceland mumbled to himself as he undressed for the hellish nightmare of 21 days out in the wild with some random nation trying to survive. As Iceland stomped through the woods to the clearing he would meet his partner he continued to contemplate just quitting right then and there. Seriously, how was he going to survive without his phone? He still wasn’t sure how he went centuries without one.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, (it was 10 minutes), he came upon the clearing he was told about. His blood ran cold as he saw who was supposed to be his partner over the course of the next three weeks. Tall, blonde, and annoying as fuck. The other made eye contact before lighting up like a damned Christmas tree before dead sprinting to Iceland. At this moment Iceland decides maybe he should just kill himself just to get some quiet time, but decides against it, it’s always annoying when you wake up.

“Oh, Icey I’m so glad you’re my partner we’re gonna have so much fun together! It’ll be like the good ol’ days just me n’ you!” tall, blonde, and the absolute worst shouted in his ear. Rolling his eyes Iceland attempted to squirm out of the tight grip currently lifting him a good foot off the ground.

“Dammit, Dan put me down!” Iceland screamed which transitioned into a startled yelp as his body hit the floor. He groaned and stood up wiping the dirt off himself, sure he was out in the wild but it didn’t mean he had to act like a damned dog, speaking of dogs, he cleared his throat and grumbled a greeting to his… what was the Dane to him in relations again?

“Icey come on don’t be such a downer! We’re gonna try to have fun ya understand me!” Denmark barked out. Maybe if there was a camera Iceland would look into it like he was in the office but this isn’t actually Naked and Afraid so glaring at a tree for the moment would be the best he could do. Let’s get this straight, Iceland loves his… whatever Denmark is to him but the Dane can be a bit overbearing at times. Sometimes, a lot of the time, most of the time, all of the time. Iceland came to the sudden realization that Denmark had quit talking and looked over to his brother(?) curiously. This was one of the rare times he’s ever seen Denmark with a serious expression so every thought in his head came to a screeching halt.

“Sigurður, I wanna get somethin’ through to ya first before we start this.” Denmark started, his voice sapped of the cheer within it only a moment ago, “This has to be a team effort, I can’t pull this off for the both of us. I would gladly do everything for us both to take away any problems you might have but I need you with me on this one. I know we can’t die forever unless we’re dissolved but there's always the chance I go down right now and I can’t protect you. I know I can be pretty overbearing and I’m loud and so many other things but I don’t wanna see you hurt. You understand that?” The Dane huffed and crossed his arms, light scowl on his face anticipating a response.

The Icelandic teen was baffled at what had just transpired. There have been very few times in which he had ever seen Denmark so deadly serious. So few, in fact, he could count those interactions on his ten fingers and still have some fingers left over. A slow blush slowly crept up over his pale face as he processed the words the Dane had said to him. His father figure now he wasn’t sure what to think Denmark was to him. Sure, he never really knew but now it was even more confusing than it usually was. All Sigurður could do in the moment was violently nod and stammer out that he did indeed understand what Denmark had meant.

The Dane straightened his back and a large grin quickly overtook the gloomy expression he held just seconds prior. Denmark grabbed Iceland’s hand in his and started pulling the teen along.

“So Icey we have to move quickly! I-” The blonde cut himself off mid-sentence, brow drawn in before he continued, “We need to grab the supply bag. Please tell me you brought a fire starter Ice, it’s going to be nearly impossible to start fire otherwise.” The Icelandic boy sighed after hearing this, relieved at the fact it wasn’t anything too serious. He simply nodded, knowing the Dane would catch the movement out of the corner of his eye. Smiling, Denmark started his march forward, hand tugging Iceland along easily to start their 21-day hell vacation. 


End file.
